Gumball Goes To Candy Mountain
by xXAdventureTimedaBossXx
Summary: Have you ever seen Charlie the Unicorn? Well, this is it, except I put my little twist on it! When Gumball wakes up from a peacefull dream about Fion- I mean...cologne? He is forced to go with Fionna and Marshall to this so called "Candy Mountain!" Will this so called Candy Mountain be true? Will Gumball lose something important to him? Will I stop asking rhetorical questions? OOC!


"Heeeeeeeey, Gumball!" I sighed as I woke up, to see Marshall Lee and Fionna standing in the middle of my room. "Aren't you guys suppose to be sleep? It's 3 o clock in the friggin' morning!" Besides, they rudely interrupted my beauty sleep of a certain heroine who looooves bunnie- I mean...manly stuff. Yeah. Manly stuff. Me. Dreaming about.

"Heeeeeeey, Gumball, wake up!" Fionna smiled. "Yeah, Gumball. You silly sleepy-head, wake up!" agreed Marshall. What the Night-O-Sphere!? How the helicopter did they even get into my house!?

Glob, I'm hanging out with Marshall _waaaaay_ too much. "I'm already up! This better be freakin' important! Did my kitchen catch on fire?" I asked, really wanting to get back to my dream about Fion- manly cologne. Yeah.

"No Gumball. We found a map, to Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain Gumball!" Fionna said, with that same annoying but cute smile. "Yeah, Gumball, we're going to Candy Mountain. Come with us, Gumball!" agreed the boy who doesn't deserve Fionna.

"Yeah, Gumball! It'll be an adventuuuuree! We're going on an adventuuuuutre Gumball!"

Ok, are these two on crack now? "Yeah, Candy Mountain, right. I'm just gonna, y'know, go back to sleep now." I said, as I closed my eyes, waiting for a peaceful sleep.

But, no, Glob must have put me on his ANNOY TO DEATH list, because Fionna started to jump on my bed."Noooo, Gumball! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!" "Yeah, Gumball, Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy...and joyness!"

"Please stop bouncing on my bed!" I tried asking. These two where really gettin' on mah nerves! "Candy Mountain Gumball!" Fionna cheered, still jumping on the bed.

"Yeah! Candy Mountain!" cheered Marshall. "Alright! Fine! I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!" I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore!

* * *

"La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la!" sang Fionna and Marshall. "Can you please stop singing!? You're not even singing a song! It's just C minor over and over again!" I said, as we walked through the Cotton Candy forest. Fionna and Marshall where holding hands, much to my despise.

"Our first stop is over there, Gumball!" Fionna smiled, and pointed to a thing that was sitting on a rock. I. WAS. TERRIFIED. "Oh my Glob, what _is _that!?" I asked. I stepped back a couple of feet, just in case.

"It's a Liopleurodon, Gumball!" "A magical Liopleurodon!" added Marshall, dreamily might I add. Ok. Yep. There _definitely _on crack. "It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain!"

"Ok, guys, even though I am ruler of the Candy Kingdom, I'm pretty sure there is no Candy Mountain. You guys know that, right?" I asked, hopefully I could get back to sleep! "Shun the non-believer!" Fionna pouted, sticking her hand right in my face. "Shhuunnn!" Marshall said, doing the same. "Shhhhhuuuuuuunnnnnnnaah!" "Uh...yea."

Just then that Liopleromamnehr SOMETHING! just groaned. And so, I cried in terror. "It has spoken!" Fionna smiled. "Lead us the waaaaaay!" Marshall added. This is my face right now: ?

"It didn't even say anything!" I say, but of course they ignore me. After a couple of minutes of walking, we came to a bridge. "It's just over this bridge, Gumball!" Fionna smiled.

"The magical bridge of hope and wonder." Marshall, are you a PANSY NOW!? WHAT IN THE NAME OF GROD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? THERE IS NO FIRETRUCKING BRIDGE OF HOPE AND WON-

I started to feel something prickly in my skin. And me being gum, the bridge being wood. You do the math. "Is anyone else getting covered in, like, splinters? Seriously, you guys. We shouldn't be on this thing! It's dangerou-"

"Gumball...Guumball...Gumball...Gumb-" "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!? I'M RIGHT HERE!" "We're on a BRIDGE, Gumball!" Fionna smiled, then goes back to walking over the bridge.

Facepalm. "NO FREAKING DUH, FIONNA!"

* * *

"We're here!" Marshall says finally. "Well, what do you know. There actually is a Candy Mountain." Then Fionna started dancing and singing out of know where and sings, "Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, you fill me with sweet sugary goodness!" "Go inside the Candy Mountain cave, Gumball!" Marshall smiles.

"Yeah, Gumball, go inside the cave! Magical wonders that will behold when you enter!" "Yeah, uh, thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna go back home to the Kingdom...seeing that it's RIGHT BEHIND CANDY MOUNTAIN!?" "But before you go and try to beat us with you wimpy noodle arms that compared to mine, they look like raw spaghetti, enter the Candy Mountain cave, Gumball!" Marshall said.

Just then, Flame Prince walks out of the cave, and has on a tap hat and gloves. My facial expression: ?

"Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up, Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain cave. When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land, Such a happy and joyful and perky merry land. They got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things, And so many things that will brighten up your day. It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town,

It's the mecca of love in the candy cave. They got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats, Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets. Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band, Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land.

Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground, Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree In the candy cave imagination runs so free, So, Gumball, please will you go into the cave?" he sang.

WHAT. THE. FRICK!? Then he just bursts into flames, and disappears. WHAAAAAA? I'm lost! Marshall and Fionna push me into the cave, and wave goodbye. "Goodbye, Gumball!" Fionna smiles. "Yeah, goodbye, Gumball!" "Wait, what? Goodbye?" I'm totally lost right now!

"Hey? What's going on in here? Hello? What are you-" but I was cut short by a crowbar to the head.

* * *

I wake up to see pink. Oh, I must be in my room. I then notice the cut on my stomach. "Aw, what!? They took my freakin' kindney!"

* * *

**THE END!**

**FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES AND WAFFLES FOR WHO EVER REVIEWSS!  
**

**(::) (#) (::) (#)**


End file.
